Es cosa de comodidad
by Elie G.S
Summary: Porque todos tenemos nuestros gustos al momento de vestir y Saga le verá el lado positivo al atuendo del lemuriano.


Disclairmer: Saint Seiya no es de mi propiedad, así como ninguno de sus personajes. Si así fuera, haría el SagaxMu canónico.

* * *

 **Es cosa de comodidad**

-No deberías estar arreglando el desorden de tu discípulo – la voz grave del tercer guardián llegó sutilmente a sus oídos. Y a pesar de haberlo sentido hace unos minutos ingresar a Aries y mirarlo desde el marco de la puerta del taller no dijo nada, siguiendo con su tarea de ordenar el desastre que se encontraba en la habitación.

Saga permanecía ahí de pie observando desde una distancia prudente, viendo como recogía las herramientas y ordenaba las armaduras con una tormentosa calma. Aún no entendía como él podía ser tan flexible con el pequeño Kiki, si fuera su discípulo lo tendría ordenando de rodillas ese taller.

-Pero no eres su maestro – le dijo de repente alzando la mirada, clavándola en la cara de pocos amigos que traía el mayor en estos momentos.

Le había leído y Mu sabía perfectamente cuanto odiaba que lo hiciera – No me leas – dice inclinando su cabeza para contemplarlo mejor, a veces Saga podía ser insoportablemente arrogante aún sin decir mucho. Comenzó por su rostro, poseía la calma y tranquilidad tan característica de él, su movimientos tan gráciles y fluidos de su cuerpo cubierto por esos ropajes lemurianos tan toscos. Siempre se preguntó porque a Mu le gustaba tanto vestir ese tipo de prendas aun en estos tiempos, ya no vivía en Jamir, no tenía la obligación de hacerlo; incluso había estado intentando desde que su relación se volvió un tanto mas seria que usara ropa un tanto mas normal, no era que se viera mal, pero con esa ropa tan holgada bien podían caber dos de él en una misma blusa.

-Entonces no digas cosas tan a la ligera – dijo moviendo unas cajas, sacándolo de su inspección diaria – Kiki estuvo ocupado desde temprano reparando él solo las armaduras, estaba agotado, – Guardó las herramientas en un viejo baúl y los frascos de polvo estelar en otro viejo estante de madera – además me corresponde asear este lugar de vez en cuando.

-Hmm – Un gruñido de parte de Géminis se hizo oír en la habitación, al parecer tendría que esperar un rato más para obtener un poco de atención del ariano.

Mu notó esa frustración, se habían visto poco en las últimas dos semanas y eso era siempre causal del mal humor de Saga, quien se destacaba, para sorpresa de muchos, por ser alguien muy de piel. Se acercó lo suficiente para quedar frente a él, observó con detenimiento sus duras facciones, el ceño fruncido y la manera casi inconsciente con que apretaba los dientes, no había dudas, estaba tenso y sabía muy bien por qué. Llevó una de sus delgadas manos a la mejilla del gemelo quien no hizo un movimiento de ningún tipo ante el tierno trato, dejándose hacer lo que quisiese, el contraste de la piel del menor con la suya era hermosa y el suave movimiento del pulgar sobre su mejilla le gustaba.

El beso que le dio después duró el tiempo suficiente para que se destensara y quitara esa pose tan rígida de hace unos momentos. Saga rodeó la cintura de Mu en un intento por profundizar el beso en un abrazo posesivo, pero se vio obligado a interrumpir el contacto cuando Mu se separó de él.

-Ahora que estas mas calmado podrías ayudarme a ordenar el taller… - Saga rodó los ojos y una mueca de disgusto se dibujó en su cara. Tal parecía que ordenar no era una de sus acciones favoritas – o, podrías ir a descansar en mi habitación unos momentos – Otro bufido escapó de los labios de Saga. La cintura de Mu fue liberada de mala gana para que terminara de hacer limpieza en el taller y con una evidente molestia se dio media vuelta avanzando hasta la habitación privada de Aries.

-No tardes – fue lo único que dijo antes de desaparecer por completo. Mu pestañó lentamente junto con un suspiro pesado.

-La paciencia es una virtud – se repitió mentalmente volviendo a lo suyo de inmediato.

El geminiano entró en la habitación que tan bien conocía, todo estaba particularmente en orden, la cama estirada, vidrios limpios y el piso impecable. No había mucho que adornara la habitación, solo una mesita de noche, un perchero, un estante con pocos libros y el armario. Saga miró con detenimiento cada una de las posesiones que ahí había y al encontrarse prácticamente de frente con el último le invadió una curiosidad por saber si su novio tendría algo mas que aquellas viejas vestimentas lemurianas en su armario. Dudó por un momento si era buena idea, Aries podría entrar en cualquier momento y ya sabía como se ponía en cuanto a temas de privacidad se trataba.

Abrió solo para darle una mirada rápida, solo eso, y a simple vista el armario estaba lleno de ropas similares a las que llevaba puesta. Cerró con desgano el dicho armario para luego darse paso hacia la cama, recostándose en la orilla cruzando sus brazos por detrás de su cabeza con los ojos cerrados decidido a esperar la quizás no tan pronta llegada de Aries.

Con la mente de vuelta en el vestuario lemuriano, Géminis no comprendía como Mu no podía llevar algo menos viejo, tampoco pedía que vistiera como Afrodita, pero tal vez usar algo más acorde a su talla para resaltar su existente musculatura y demostrar que no era tan enclenque como se veía. Aun así, recordaba que Mu utilizaba ese tipo de ropa desde que era muy pequeño, cuando la mayoría en el santuario no podían definirlo bien si era niño o niña por la apariencia tan menuda y adorable que tenía, eso y junto con esos ropajes tan amplios.

El sonido de la puerta abrirse lo despabiló, girando su mirada a la persona que hacía su aparición por la puerta – ¿Terminaste ya? – había sido su ingeniosa pregunta mientras Mu se inclinaba para quitarse los zapatos.

-Así es, la telequinesis es de mucha ayuda – dice colocando el calzado en la esquina del armario, para volver y recostarse debajo de las mantas al lado del mayor.

-No puedes… - Un beso sobre sus labios lo calló antes de que pudiera completar la oración, uno ahora diferente de hace unos minutos atrás. Sus labios se movían degustándose, Mu como pudo metió a Saga debajo de las mantas, se apegó mas a su cuerpo pasando unas de sus manos por detrás de su cabeza para profundizar mas el beso.

La falta de aire los separó dando la oportunidad a Saga para girar boca arriba a Mu y ubicarse sobre él, cargándose en sus antebrazos para no aplastarlo demasiado. Juntaron sus frentes, rozaron sus narices y unieron sus labios en un beso que incitó a mas de una cosa en la pareja. Saga recargó su peso en uno de sus brazos dejando que su mano libre se deslizara hasta meterse por debajo de la blusa de la Ariano.

-Estúpida ropa lemuriana - Rezongó entre dientes.

oOo

Mu se levantó de aquella mullida cama y tomó la primera prenda que hubo esparcida en el piso de su habitación previo del acto sexual con el caballero de géminis. Se colocó la blusa azul perteneciente a su amante y compañero, y comprobó que no le quedaba tan suelta como sus propias ropas, siendo Saga un poco más corpulento que él, eso sí un poco más larga, tapándole no solo el torso por completo, sino que también sus caderas. Se quitó el cabello que tenía dentro de aquella prenda azulada, esparciéndola por toda su espalda.

-¿Qué tal?- preguntó finalmente, la tela era por mucho mas delgada que la de él y al no ser tan ajustada le proporcionaba más libertad de acción y frescura – Es bastante cómoda, creo que me la quedaré por un momento.

Saga contempló el cuerpo levemente cubierto de su compañero, observándolo de arriba a abajo. Se veía hermoso y no solo porque estaba vestido con una prenda suya, sino porque cualquier cosa que tuviera encima lo haría ver maravilloso. Pensó por un momento en darle todo su guardarropa si fuese necesario solo para quitárselo después.

Saga se quedó pensando unos segundos mientras se deleitaba con aquella imagen frente a él. Si Mu se veía atractivo usando solamente una blusa menos holgada, no se imaginaba como se vería si usara ropa de su talla real. Tendría que estar al acecho de todas las miradas poco decorosas y no, no pensaba aguantar que otro hombre mirara descaradamente a su carnero en su presencia y menos sin ella.

-No me gusta – mintió Saga – quítatelo – dice con voz grave. El mayor seguía observándolo detenidamente con su postura cómoda sobre la cama cubierto parcialmente por las blancas sábanas. Mu negó con una sonrisa acercándose al griego al instante que volvía a la cama sin quitarse la camisa azul.

\- Eres un pervertido, ¿Lo sabias?

Sí, podía hacer las paces con esas viejas ropas, si así tenía a Mu lejos de la vista de todos los demás.

 **Fin**

* * *

N/a: ¡Saludos, querubines!, esta historia nació porque había notado desde hace algún tiempo que Mu usaba un guardarropa bastante holgado, tal vez ropa heredada XD, y bueno quise usarlo como idea para un fanfic. Originalmente tenía planeado ser un Fem!Mu, pero se me hacía un tanto extraño verlo de de esa forma a pesar de que tiene una apariencia bastante... emm delicada (?) y quedó así nomas como es, como el guapo y andrógino caballero que es.

Lamento mucho si quedó muy OOC, la verdad intenté hacerlo coincidir con sus personalidades u.u aunque creo que no resultó del todo. De verdad lamento eso D:

En fin, espero les guste.


End file.
